spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy coral
plot She is a 27 years old fish girl behaving like a adulth, but sometimes a bit like a teenager. SpongeBob are in love with her and Flirting with her. sometimes she blushes, but sometimes she gets angry. she has different clothing styles, but is usually seen with blue t-shirt with a with flower on it,pink and white striped skirt, white socks and black shoes. she has a short beautifully blond hair with barrette. . she skin colour is light yellow. shes favorite colour is pink and green. she is a kind,decent,sweet and kind-hearted person. she is always in a good mood. she is loving, but little shy...okay, really shy! She likes pretty much pets, so she has a snail name Lola. she likes to hug too, but we warn you! she likes to hug loooooong time! she calls many names like: Seaflower,Sweetie girl, SpongeBobs little girl, little sugarloaf and many other names. Friends SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob and Mandy are best friends. SpongeBob are in love with her and flirting with her, but she gets both embarrassed and annoyed, but she is always friend with him. but in some sections she gets really annoyed and embarrassed by him. in SpongeBob SquarePants the movie 2: new girl comming to town when she moved to Bikini Bottom and gets a home, SpongeBob come to visit her, so he falls in love with her and flirts, but she Gets annoyed. in Squirrel jokes 2 when she heard all fish jokes by SpongeBob, she gets sad and angry. next day when he commes to her, so she started to yell at him. in new class mate when she started in boat school she sat next with SpongeBob he started to embarrassed she and everyone start to tease her and think she is SpongeBobs Girlfriend. in Love day it was valantine day and want too go on a date with a girl. he asked Mandy flirty, but she says quick forget it. in episode gross stuff, SpongeBob happened to burp on Mandy and she became disgusted. in beautifully words she passed SpongeBob. he winked at her, Swerved his fingers and says hi my little seaflower. she says what did you just say and he repeated same word and she beacomes red. in bus wheels when she think visit shes grandmother and sat in a bench to waint to the bus. SpongeBob commes and passed her and saw her and walked backwards and sat behind her and starts to flirt. Patrick commes and sat behind her to and start to make annoying sounds. he calling she many names in the episodes. in the most seasons he calling her hims little seaflower, but in the season 3 he calling her sweetie girl. but most he calling she Mandy of course! but in season 5 she falls in love with SpongeBob. he winks at her almost all the time, but strangely, she has never winked for someone episode. Patrick Star. she is friend with Patrick too, but she think hes annoying too. in SpongeBob SquarePants the movie 2: new girl comming to town he visit her and she asked what he wanted, but he said nothing and just starred. she gets annoyed and close shes door. in bus wheels he commes to Mandy and SpongeBob and sat behind Mandy and start to make annoying sounds. Sandy Kind. shes second best friend. she think Sandy is smart,funny and she is really interested Sandys stories shes adventure in texas. Sandy has never Annoyed Mandy. Squidward. she is not really friends with him, beacuse she think he is boring, nasty and ugly. Pearl. Pearl want to be best friend with Mandy, but she didint like Pearl beacuse she is mean to SpongeBob. Mr.Crabs. she is close friend with him. Plankton. Plankton is shes enemies. Quotes Mandy: wow, this city is so big.. Mandy thinking on Bikini Bottom in SpongeBob SquarePants the movie: new girl comming to town. SpongeBob: helloo, Mandy! Mandy: hmm! SpongeBob: ( put a hand on her shoulder ) you looking good today, my little sea flower. Mandy: ( goes away ) keep hands off me! Mandy yelling at SpongeBob in squirrel jokes 2. SpongeBob: hellooo, Sweetie girl.... Mandy: forget it! SpongeBob want to go on a date with Mandy in love day. SpongeBob: ( burps on Mandy ) oh, excuse me! Mandy: ( looked angry at SpongeBob ) Disgusting. SpongeBob burps on Mandy in gross stuff. Mandy: dont care about everyone saying, you can do it! SpongeBob: you have right! Mandy tell SpongeBob a good thing in SpongeBob SquarePants the movie 2: new girl comming to Town. Mandy: hi! nice to see you! Patrick: ( does Nothing ) Mandy: welcome in! Patrick: ( still doing nothing ) Mandy: helloo? Patrick: eeeeehh.... Mandy: ( angry close shes door ) Mandy gets annoyed by Patrick in SpongeBob SquarePants the movie 2: new girl comming to town. Mandy: ( passed SpongeBob ) SpongeBob: ( winked at her, swerved his fingers and passed her ) hey, my little seaflower. Mandy: ( stopped and ran to him ) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??? SpongeBob: ( repeats ) im said, hey, my little seaflower. Mandy: ( shes face becomes red ) SpongeBob flirts with her in beautiful words. Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fish Category:Characters